Anchor posts employed in a body of water subject to freezing are susceptible to damage caused by the shifting of ice adhered to the posts. A common solution employed in many areas is removal of the dock and associated anchor posts from the water during the winter. While effective at preventing ice damage to the anchor posts, this procedure is labor intensive, time consuming and requires dry-land storage of the dock and anchor posts. In addition, seasonal removal of a dock and associated anchor posts may not be an available option in some circumstances.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for a system capable of protecting marina anchor posts from ice damage.